SketSona
by Auth-Ders
Summary: Sketsa Versi Persona bagaimana kira kira mereka dangan kegilaan sketsa? Plus kegilaan iklan-iklan di dalam cerita apakah jaadinya tambah gila atau jadinya tambah galau read to find out! Chap 1 Salah Judul Fixed Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Chap : 1 SketSona

**Halo guys, kembali dengan saya uhmmm siapa namaku ya? ah g penting, yang penting telah dirilisnya SketSona ke tv Lemak Trans yang dimiliki oleh stasiun tv Lemak enjoy this chap and kill all mosquito! (**tentara nyamuk seratus batalion langsung nyerbu rumahku ampuuuuun)

Scene #1 Senter Darimana?

"Eh souji senter ku dah mau abis nih tolong beliin batterai dong" minta tolong Yosuke

"Ah ga usah gw bawa senter buat jaga-2 kalo kita harus mencar kalo ronda" balas Souji

"oh iya mana? keluarin dong" Pinta Yosuke

"Bentar aku ambil dari pos ronda dulu" balas Souji

"yaudah aku tunggu disini" kata Yosuke

5 menit kemudian

"haduuuh lama amat sih Souji ini, Souji lu udah ngambil belum?" tanya Yosuke

"Ini Partner" balas Souji

"oh yau.. BUJUBUJENG! ini Senter apa Mercusuar nih ko gede banget?"

"yang penting kan nerangin jalan udah ayo lanjutin rondanya" Balas Souji

Scene #2 Preman malak Ken

"Eh bocah, lu mau bantuin kita ga" kata Preman #1

"Iya bantuin kita pake uang lo" kata Preman #2

"kalo g kenapa" tanya ken yang berani

"oh lu berani ya bocah?" kata Preman #1

"kalo lu ga bantu kita lu bakal ngerasain akibatnya" kata preman #2 yang nunjuin goloknya

"Minato! ada yang nyariin lu nih!" teriak ken

1 menit kemudian minato dateng

"maksudnya apa kok kalian nyari aku?" tanya minato ke preman

"lumayan nih ada dua orang yang bisa kita palak" kata Preman #2

"eh bro gw g bakal dia jangan kalo dia ada di sini" kata Preman #1

"kenapa lu takut? dasar banci ngapain lu jadi preman kalo lu sama orang kurus krempeng gini aja takut" kata Preman #2

"aku ga takut sama dia bro tapi yang Itu" kata Preman #1

"Waduh!" kata Preman #2 yang kaget

"ampun bang kita ga salah" kata Preman #2

"katakan itu di depan hakim!" kata Satpol PP

Sponsor Mulai

Rambut Kusut?Pingin creambath tapi mahal? pake nih NoJoice baru sachetan dengan harga 100 rupiah/sachet beli 10 gratis 5 promo khusus setiap tanggal 30 Februari

Lapar? Ga ada waktu buat makan? g mau makanan di curi kucing? baru nih Snipers

Bayar Sang sniper yang sudah elite dengan harga RP 1.000.000,00/Tahun anda bisa memasang jadwal ke sniper kapan si sniper akan menembakan makanan ke mulut anda cukup mudah anda buka mulut anda saat jadwal makan anda si sniper akan menembakan makanan ke mulut anda cukup mudah kan? dimohon memiliki asuransi jiwa sebelum membeli ini karena si sniper bisa keliru peluru dan Perusahaan tidak menanggun bila konsumen meninggal

Bosen dengan sabun yang gitu-gitu aja? pingin yang menantang? pake nih Diare

sabun ini bisa membersihkan kulit anda hingga lapisan terdalam dan memiliki effect

samping diare

Ingin Bunuh Anak anda? tapi g mau dipanggil ke hakim? pake nih Force Killer semprot ke kamar anak anda lalu racun nya akan menempel di bantal, kasur, guling terhirup oleh anak anda dan akan mengendap di tubuh anak anda yang menyebabkan anak anda meninggal

Sponsor selesai

Scene #3 Di Salon

"ini mau diapain rambutnya jeng?" tanya pemotong rambut

"rambutnya di tempelin sama rambut itu lho mas biar lebih panjang" jawab Rise

"ooooh yaudah tunggu bentar ya" balas Pemotong rambut

10 menit kemudian

"mas ini rambutnya kok kayaknya kenal dari mana ya?" tanya Rise

"Dari situ" jawab pemotong rambut

"Adududuh lagi latihan masak di tarik-tarik aja rambutnya di lem lagi" kata Yukiko yang marah marah

"lho! mas kok rambutnya orang sih?" tanya rise yang kaget rambutnya ditempelin sama punya Yukiko

"kan katanya mau di tempelin rambutnya"

**Asiiik First Episode/Chap dah selesai nih **

**gimana guys menurut kalian bagus ga?**

**yang bilang bagus silahkan review yang bilang jelek silahkan review**

**Well Better Say Than Sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

SketSona 2 : Iklan apaaan? dan minta maaf salah judul

**Sorry baru nyadar kasih namanya kemarin ramadhan bukanya pertama sorry brow harusnya yang ini**

Scene #1 Sahur

"Bigbro Bangun sahur!" Teriak nanako

"Iya Bentar" balas Souji

2 menit kemudian

"Sahur apaan nih" Balas Souji

"Udah Makan aja BigBro"Balas Nanako

"Gimana mau makan Nih adanya Tikus dia tasnya Piring emang mau makan tikus apa" kata souji yang langsung mukul meja

Sfx :Brak! Cit Cit Cit Bruak!

...

Scene #2

"eh lumayan nih Balapanya, udah keren ibadahnya juga g kalah lagi" Kata Penonton #1

"Maksudnya Dengerin Ceramah Pak Ustad kayak di tv itu?" Tanya Penonton #2

"Bukan tapi Itu" Balas Pentonton #1

"Waduh"Kata penonton #2 yang kaget

Para Pembalap Shalat pas lagi balapan diata sepeda motor

(-_-) Gila amat

Iklan

Harum wanginya Kereta Api Grande, wahaai. Jelas Lebih Muaaal

Sahuuuur, Sahuuur tok tok tok Sahuuur Sahuuur Berbuka dengan Muntahgen Minu Makanan Penyakit

Apapun Makananya, Minumnya Teh Botol Basi

Iklan Selesai

Scene #3

Medan Perang

Sfx :Dor, dor, dor , dor, dor, Blam , ciiiiuuuuuuut Dier, dor, dor ,dor, dor, ratatattatatatatatat, dor ,dier

"haduh Sampai Kampan Sih Ini Perang Selesai" Kata Minato

"Sampai Adzan Maghrib" Balas Junpei

Sfx : Dor, dor, Dor *Adzan Magrib*

"Oiya bener Lu tapi dari mana Adzannya ko bisa kedengaran?" Tanya Minato

"Dari Situ"Balas Junpei

"Waduh" Kata Minato

Adzan nya Di tengah Medan Perang

Chap 2 /Episode 2 Done Next Chap Is On The Way.

Yang suka Chap Ini Silahkan Review Yang G suka Chap Ini Silahkan Raview

Well Better Say Than Sorry


	3. Chapter 3

SketSona 3 : Buat Ngabuburit

Scene : #1

"Dipilih-Dipilih Evokernya" Kata Junpei

"Berapaan nih mas?"Tanya Souji

"tergantung yang mau yang mana?" Jawab Junpei

"Yang ini Berapa Mas?" Tanya Souji

"Yang ini g dijual mas punya saya" Jawab Junpei

"Ooooh Ngomong-ngomong mas Beli di mana ya?" Tanya Souji

"g beli mas" jawab Junpei

"terus dari mana?" tanya souji

"Dari Mereka" Jawab Junpei nunjuk ke penjara di sebelah yang berisi Minato,Minako,Yukari,Akihiko,Ken,Mitsuru,Fuuka

"Waduh! kok dari penjara?" kata souji kaget

"Woi! lepasin gw biar bisa hajar dia!" Teriak Akihiko

trus junpei pergi dari sana bawa evokernya

Scene #2

"Haduh, kakek pingin ke nyebrang jalan tapi lampu hijau, gimanan nih?" kata Akihiko

"Kasian Kakek itu, pingin nyebrang jalan tapi g lampu merah, mendingan Teddie hipnotis aja" Kata Teddie

"Lampu Jadi Merah, Merah! Meraaaaaaaah!"Hipnotis Teddie

"Waduh, Kayaknya salah hipnotis, lebih baik teddie kabur aja" Kata Teddie yang langsung kabur karena lampu mobil, sepedamotor,lampu jalan jadi merah semua kecuali traffic lightnya

Sponsor Mulai

Sudahkah kamu merasakan coklat setajam ini (gambar jari mencolek coklat langsung berdarah) belum? cobalah CatBury NonDairy Milk

"Persona! cih SP abis, butuh SP nih untung bawa Extra Toss minum ini langsung drain SP teman" harga 500¥

NonBio Miwon cukup 2x lebih banyak dari vitsin biasa

Sponsor Selasai

"ada laporan bahwa seorang kembar siam menempelnya hanya dirambut mari kita lihat siapakah si kembar siam yang aneh ini pemir"Kata si penyiar tv yang langsung distop karena nanako ganti channelnya

"ah bosen ah, BigBro main yuk"

"sorry ga bisa lagi lawan shadownya Mitsuo nih" Balas souji yang lagi main Persona 4 Golden di ps vitanya

"bigbro aku mau liat boleh g" tanya Nanako

"sini duduk di sofa" jawab Souji

"yaaay" kata nanako yang senang muncul bunga-bunga disekitarnya

"BigBro itu yang pake pedang kok mirip BigBro? trus kok ada Satonaka-san (nanako manggilnya apa y? tapi kan nanako anak baik harusnya manggilnya pake san kan? lupa saya) Amagi-san, dan Hanamura-San

"tanya aja sama dia" jawab Souji

"waduh siapa kalian? kok bisa masuk?" tanya Nanako ke kru Atlus yang merekam souji main Persona 4 Golden buat Trailer

Yahoo Chap/episode 3 selesai nih gimana guys ?

yang suka silahkan review yang g suka silahkan review

Well better say than sorry


	4. Chapter 4

SketSona 4

**Halo guys bagaimana kabar kalian? baik? oke karena moodnya lagi bagus aku hadiahkan kalian Chap/Episode 4**

**Sfx : plok plok plok plok plok plok plok**

**terima kasih terima kasih semua**

**Enjoy this Chap**

Scene #1

"ayo ini bukan pistol biasa aku harus bisa" kata Yukari

Sfx : whussssssssss, Brak, creeeeeek

lalu Minato Mengambil evokernya

"Per..So...Na" Bisikan Minato saat mau memanggil persona pertamakali

Sfx : ceklek

"lho kok ga bisa? Pikir minato yang kebingungan

Sfx :ceklek, ceklek ceklek.

"Atlus Sriptnya g kayak begini harusnya aku bisa panggil persona ka" Perkataan minato terhenti oleh suara

Sfx : Brak

"Persona!" teriak mitsuru memanggil personanya

"kok aku g bisa manggil?" tanya minato

"Lihat kotak disana" balas Akihiko yang menunjukan sebuah kotak dengan foto minato dengan health full dan SP cuman 1

Scene #2

" eh yosuke nanti kita latihan di Mayonaka tv yuk" kata Souji

"aduh ga bisa sorry ji" Balas Yosuke

"kenapa ada pekerjaan?" tanya Souji

"g tapi lagi di renovasi" jawab Yosuke

"ah bohong tadi aku lewat sana ga ada renovasi" bantah Souji

"udah nanti lu liat aja" balas Yosuke

skip time to Junes

"mana g ada renovasi nih?" kata Souji

"bukan di junesnya tapi disitu" balas Yosuke nunjuk TV gede yang biasanya di pake ke Mayonaka tv, ada orang keluar masuk bawa peralatan

Sponsor Mulai

Mie Darah Burung Enaknya rasa Darah

ingin banyak nyamuk di rumah? tapi g pingin dimarahin karena g pernah pake obat nyamuk? pake nih Miss (Hit jadi Miss)

Evoker anda rusak? g punya lagi? baru nih peta untuk merampok Kirijo Group

Sponsor Selesai

"Souji lu ada palu g?" tanya Yosuke

"ada kenapa emangnya?" balas Souji

"Gw butuh nih buat masang paku" balas Yosuke

"yaudah gw ampil di rumah" balas Souji

10 menit kemudian

"Gimana mana palunya?" tanya Yosuke

"nih" jawab souji yang kasih palu mainan

"aduh Soujiiiiii palu juga bukan palu begini gimana caranya aku masang paku buat foto coba?" Kata Yosuke yang lagsung mengejar Souji sambil berusaha memukul Souji

**Chap/Episode end gimana guys seru apa galau?**

**yang suka silahkan review yang g suka silahkan review**

**well better say than sorry**


	5. Chapter 5

Sketsona 5

**Halo Guys sori lama g update aku kesibukan persiapan mau pertandingan kemaren udah selesai dan plis jangan marah kalo aku upload special ramadhannya sekarang n sebagai minta maaf spesial episode/chap ini scenenya lebih banyak jadi jangan nangis ya, Wait what?**

**Minal Aidin wal Faizin mohon maaf lahir dan batin sorry telat update dan Merdeka**

**"udah telat juga itu woi" kata Minato sambil memberi glare biasa bukan death glare yang kalo melihat ada kemungkinan 90% instant death, Wait What?**

**Anyway Enjoy**

Scene #1

"Minal Aidin Wal faizin" maaf Kanji

"iya Minal Aidin Wal Faizin juga"balas Yosuke

setelah mereka minta maaf kesemua angota IT

"ke Mayonaka TV yuk" ajak Souji

"ayo ayo" Jawab semua

setelah masuk Mayonaka TV-Yomotsu Hirasaka

Play **Reach Out the Truth**

"Shadow terlihat Senpai" Kata Rise

"Hati Hati" Kata Souji

Lalu Muncul Void Giant

Sfx : ckreeeeet (suara kalo kaset di stop)

"Minal Aidin Wal Faizin" Kata Souji

Sfx : Boom

Instant Kill! (?)

what the f*** gitu aja udah instant kill gile lu ndro kenapa g pas lawan izanami aja di gituin y?

Scene #2

"Yosuke Bangun shalat ied" kata ibunya yosuke

"5 menit lagi bu" balas yosuke

5 menit kemudian mereka sampai di parkiran junes untuk shalat ied sambil menjewer yosuke yang masih pakai piyama dan membawa guling

setelah shalat ied yosuke ngomong ke souji

"eh souji tadi kok suaranya kayak anak kecil ya?" tanya yosuke

"gimana suaranya g kayak anak kecil orang dia imamnya, tuh!" kata souji sambil menunjuk kedepan

"BujuBujeng! teddie!?" kaget yosuke

"apa yosuke? ada orang lagi ceramah malah teriak manggil orang" balas teddie yang tadinya lagi ceramah dipanggil sama yosuke

Sponsor mulai

Luwak blood coffee kopinya terasa seperti darah

Mari kita periksa walaupun sikat gigi setiap pagi tapi gigi masih... kok bisa?

karena saya pakai Agidyne dengan Agidyne kuman pada mati semua

Here comes tanaka over the airwaves to you

Hari ini kita menjual es batu super mari saya buktikan mengapa disebut es batu super

Tanaka mencelupkan es batu ke dalam gelas yang baru saja di isi denga air mendidih tiba tiba airnya berubah menjadi es batu setelah dimasukan ke dalam gelas langsung banyak yang membeli...

Rahasianya adalah beli teddie dan suruh dia pakai bufudyne dengan harga 1.000.000$ persona dijual terpisah

Sponsor selesai

scene #3

"ayo ayo ayo ayo ayo" dukung para penonton yang lagi melihat lomba makan kerupuk

"itu siapa ya?" tanya minato

"katanya sih dia makannya banyak tapi hanya daging" jawab junpei

"oh pantes, dia cuman maunya makan daging sih" balas minato

"kenapa emangnya" balas junpei

"tuh liat sendiri" tunjuk minato sambil menutup matanya

"waduh" kata junpei yang terkejut karena

"moooooo" suara dari sapi yang digantung di tiang lomba makan kerupuk sambil di gigit chie

Scene #4

saat lomba minum soda dimulai

"eh souji kamu yakin si nanako g apa apa ikutan" tanya yosuke

"g apa apa orang nanako sendiri yang minta" jawab souji

"tapi nanti kalau pingsan bagaimana?" tanya yosuke lagi

"ga apa apa udahlah" jawab souji

tiba-tiba nanako pingsan

"tuh kan dia pingsan" kata yosuke

"udah ga apa apa" jawab souji yang anehnya suaranya dari bawah

"eh souji kamu ngapain ko suaramu ada diba BujuBujeng!" teriak yosuke yang melihat souji lagi mengali tanah

sfx : srek crak srek crak srek crak

"ngapain kamu ji?" tanya yosuke yang heran

"lagi gali kubur buat nanako biar g usah ngurusin dia lagi" jawab souji yang baru saja melempar nanako kedalam lubang dan ditutup dengan tanah

**sori guys lebih banyak cuman satu dan g basah tapi garing**

_**di buang sayang**_

"eh souji itu tadi kok suaranya kayak anak teddie eh salah" kata yosuke

sfx : pip

"moooooo" suara dari sapi yang di gantung di tiang lomba makan kerupuk sambil digigit

"hueeeeeeeeeek" suar chie muntah

"hueeeeeek" suara chie muntah lagi

**sorry guys lama kagak update lagi sibuk banget soalnya sorry ya sorry**

**setelah 1000x bilang sorry**

**sorry ya guys sorry sorey banget sorry sorry**

**and thanks for da review**

**Well better say than sorry**

**"Udah bilang sorry berkali kali gittu" kata minato**

**"Shush" balas Auth-Ders**


	6. Chapter Hiatus

**Sketsona Hiatus. tunggu dulu Hiatus itu istirahat sebentar kan? tolong bilang di review kalo salah.**

jadi gini lho guys aku bikin hiatus karena aku sekarang kls 9 (3 SMP untuk yg g tau)

jadi tau kan maksudnya? Apa!? G tau!? Artinya UN Dodol!

jadi hampir g ada waktu untuk update fanfiction jadi ya hini deh Hiatus sampe UN

sooo Wish Me Luck

kanji datang sambil membawa sekotak rokok

"nih" kata Kanji sambil memberi rokok Wism*lak ke Auth-Ders

"apaan nih? dan lagi dari mana lu dapet ini?" tanya Auth-Ders

"lho katanya Wism*lak" balas Kanji dengen Wolesnya

"What the F*ck!? tadi aku bilang Wish Me Luck W-i-S-H M-E L-U-C-K bukan W-I-S-M-*-L-A-K. Lagian dapet dari mana lu kan di jepang umur minimal 21 tahun kalo mau ngerokok! eh apa minum miras y itu?" balas Auth-Ders

"Dari tetsuya napa emangnya?" balas Kanji

~Flashback~

"eh Tet minta rokoknya dong mau nyoba" minta Kanji ke Tetsuya

"nih, dan jhn pangil aku tet emang aku burung betet apa" balas Tetsuya

suara dari jauh

"Wish me luck" suara Auth-Ders yg terdengar oleh kanji seperti Wism*lak yang membuat kanji lihat kotak rokoknya dan langsung datang

~Flashback end~

**wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk masih sempet ada leluconya walaupun ini pengumuman hiatus.**

**Anyway see you guys after National Exam and Wish me Luck**

**"nih wism*lak" kata kanji**

**"f*ck you" balas Auth-Ders yang kesal**

**(sumpah aku di dunia nyata g suka meso cuman khusus di ffn aja supaya lucu)**

**~now i face out i hold out i rea~**

**whow whoa whoa ada telpon yaudah akan di akhiri sekarang pengukmumannya**

**Well better say than Sorry**

**Auth-Ders Sign Out**

**pas telpon buyar**

**"f*ck siapa sih tadi?" tanya Auth-Ders**


End file.
